1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting device package containing a light emitting diode (LED) in which a light emission operation is performed in response to an electrical signal is widely used in various kinds of electronic products including a mobile communications terminal such as a personal mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or the like.
A package structure, according to the related art, having an LED installed therein, generally has a cup-shaped cavity formed in a package body thereof formed of a highly reflective material to reduce light loss in light emitted from a light emitting device and has the cavity filled with a silicon-based resin after mounting a light emitting device chip within the cavity.
In particular, since an encapsulant part to encapsulate and protect a wire connecting a chip to a lead generally has a composition in which a fluorescent substance is dispersed in a silicon resin, there may be difficulties in securing the bonding reliability of a wire in a high temperature and high humidity environment, due to a relatively weak bonding force and the deterioration of the mechanical and physical properties of the silicon resin.
In addition, according to the related art, since a package body may be formed through a pre-molding method in which a mold is previously formed in lead frames, the periphery of a chip to later be mounted may not be encapsulated by a mold material, and a color quality of emitted light may be degraded depending on a fluorescent substance density in an upper part and the side surface of the chip due to an approximately 20%˜30% emission of light through the side surface of the chip.